


Better than love

by eduolian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 1、第三季Savtiar的设定，大致就是即将黑化为Savtiar的Barry回到第一季，去找Eobard假扮的Dr.wells来了一发，并不很愉快的肉,99.5%的黑化Barry/逆闪博的肉，0.5%的翻船（大写的慎入！大写的慎入！！）2、有暴力但不详细，有强迫但不算强暴，有死亡但不算死透。





	Better than love

> “你决定扮演神，创造了闪点，改变了一切。”  
>  “我活下来了，但是当我活下来时，你，joe，Cisco，Wally，你们都躲着我，因为我不是真正的Barry Allen。我是个怪胎，一个无足轻重的英雄。我很心碎，孤独，我想让痛苦结束。那时我才明白，神是没有痛苦的。我要做的事，就是成为——神。[1] 

  
相同的金色闪电追逐着。相同面容的两个人向着对方投掷闪电。一人躲开了攻击，一人因被另外的攻击分神而被击中了右半身。失败者跪在地上痛苦地哀号，他捂着自己的右脸，食指和中指下被挡住一半绿色眼睛燃烧着仇恨的火。  
太痛了。他只是无足轻重，不被需要的时间残影。Barry右手撑在地面上，指甲使着劲，仿佛想把水泥地挖一块出来。

“我知道，但你不是Barry……”joe背对着他，说：“不要再到iris的墓来了。”Joe失望而悲痛，Barry的时间残影也救不了iris.  
“我帮不了你，”Cisco说，“不是因为你是Barry的，是因为我失去了能力。”Cisco的眼神躲闪，他只关心那个关闭星际实验室的Barry.  
“没有闪电侠团队了。”Julian说。Julian守着冰霜杀手，幻想着Caitlin的出现。  
“Barry，你可以住我这儿，”HR转着他的指挥棒说，“但有时候他会来这里。你知道，我得避免你们两个见面。否则这样真的很尴尬。HR不知道自己喜欢哪一个或者哪一个都不喜欢。HR忙着写书，开咖啡馆，忙着去时之库里安慰那个Barry.他知道自己，知道Barry依然喜欢那张脸。  
这样的情况和对话出现了一次又一次，而新的话语总比上一次更冷漠。  
他决定杀掉自己。当他终于露出杀意，其他人反而松了一口气。  
他们追逐了很久。他痛恨的自己有绿箭团队的帮助，他失败了。皆大欢喜，完美解决。似乎所有他爱的人都等着他自行了断，等着他乖乖消失在某个角落，仿若从未存在。仿佛他只是随意被制造出来的一个工具，不是一个人。

血肉模糊的右脸发出一焦味。他不再嚎叫，而是咬住嘴唇，咬破嘴唇。在他尝到腥味之前，在另一次攻击来临之前，他逃走了，他奋力地奔跑，回到了过去。他躲在一个车库里，等待着伤口慢慢复原。  
太痛了，即便是身体有自愈能力，也消除不了疼痛。几缕被汗水打湿的头发贴在额头上。他靠着墙壁坐下，脱掉了破的上衣。从右脸开始往下到右胸前的伤口暴露在空气中。他低头看了看受损的组织，胃里涌起一阵呕吐感。压抑不住的恶心感冲上喉咙，他转头吐在了左边的地面上。此时，他在脑海中看到Barry还在穿越到过去，想去制止Savtiar，而后Savtiar杀掉了Barry其他的时间残影。  
这真是太好笑了。一阵一阵，断断续续的笑声，从微弱到明亮，从困惑到释然，在车库里回荡。他忽然明白了这其中的因果。他的痛苦、他的存在是有意义的——而且是伟大的意义。  
车库寂静无声，为他Barry Allen，Savtiar的重大发现献上敬意。一口白白色的气体从Barry口中吐出，窗外一缕月光照亮了它。他侧过头朝着窗外看去，那光正好落在他的眼睛上，冥冥之中仿佛谁依然在关注着他。谁会在过去和未来一直看着他……哦，他真怀念那个人炙热又冰冷的眼神，怀恋那个人说恨他时的眼神，那双眼睛里只有他，注视的只有他。

***  
关上门，Harrions Wells从轮椅上了起来。打开音乐，扔掉眼镜，倒了一杯酒，他喝了一口。一阵金色的闪电闪过，Barry Allen站在诺大的客厅里。穿着一身深灰色的衣服，说：“Thawne.”  
Eobard饶有趣味地看着眼前的Barry.这不是他的Barry，客厅里开着灯，眼前的人却仿若身处阴暗之中。刺目可怖的伤疤占据了这个Barry整张右脸。同样绿色的眼睛里只有微弱的光，那光不是眼睛折射出的，而是被仿若深渊的绿色瞳孔捕获的残影。  
“Barry，我知道你来自哪一条时间线。”Eobard放下酒杯。  
“不，你不知道我经历了什么。”Barry冷笑一声，他眯了眯眼睛，不紧不慢地走了几步，目光始终停留在Harrions Wells面容的Eobard身上。眼前这张脸带给他的回忆依然清晰。Barry爱的人，包括他自己全部都否了定他。可这个人不会，Eobard恨他。Barry无法忘记第一次在管道监狱中听到Harrions Wells说我恨你时的眼神。他深深迷恋的蓝色眼睛里露出强烈的，充满激情的恨意。  
他恨他。  
“我恨你。”Barry说。说出这句话，他感觉无比美妙。  
“哦？Barry，你来就是为了特地跟我说这？”Eobard问，了解彼此的真实身份，他的眉眼和语气褪去了Dr.wells一贯的沉稳和温柔。  
Barry嘴角向上勾出一个轻蔑而愉快的弧度，他说：“我的名字是Savtiar.”  
这次轮到Eobard笑了。他说：“我知道你——速度之神？你，Barry，Savtiar，我早就料想到。闪点的三个月里你也应该明白一点，你母亲的死是一个无法改变的定点，那时的你必须选择让我再次杀死你的母亲，只有这样你才能诞生。”  
“你骗了他两次。”Barry说，“你记得闪点时被他囚禁的三个月时光，却依然要他去救母亲。”  
“这不重要。相反你应该感激我这样做，如果他不救他的母亲，闪点不存，你也不存。但是，如果你想对我的Barry泄漏关于未来的消息，让Barry发现我的存在，如果你改变时间线，你应该知道后果——为了改变闪点的闪电侠不存在，你也就会不存。那么，你来这里到底是为了什么？”  
闯入者没有回答，半秒后，Eobard被按在墙上。Barry用手肘顶着Eobard的脖子。“我的Barry”这句话让Barry怒意升腾，咬牙切齿。  
Eobard的手抓住Barry的手臂，但没有办法推开对方。这个Barry比看起来的更有力量。Eobard被迫抬起下巴，他垂下眼睛，目光扫过Barry脸上伤疤的细节：一大片彼此相连的坑洞和隆起，狰狞，不可怕。而Barry凶恶的眼神让他想到了自己。他又笑了笑，仿佛是明白了什么。Barry加大了手上的力道，他开始感到呼吸苦难而想要摆脱桎梏。好在Eobard不稳定的神速力今晚还是在。下一秒，红色和金色的闪电在Dr.wells的大宅子里玩起了追逐。没人离开这间大宅子，两个人来来去去就是拳打脚踢，谁也没有给谁来一个手刀。椅子和桌子东倒西歪。不一会儿，红色的闪电光芒渐若，力量稍微的瞬息，Eobard就被Barry按在地上，但他依然镇定。  
“Barry，Barry，你还没回答我的问题。”Eobard问，他还是叫他Barry，而不是Savtiar.  
Barry没有回答。  
“你想杀了我吗？”  
依然没有回答。  
“你不能。你很清楚。”  
Eobard一只手摸着Barry右脸的伤疤，后者不由自主地颤抖了一下。一秒的战栗，仿佛一年一般漫长。Barry脸上Eobard满意地笑笑，说：“你喜欢这个。”  
“我也创造了你，你们，这真是……”Eobard感叹。对上这双同样的绿眼睛，他依然能从中看到熟悉的迷恋，而在这双被憎恨笼罩的眼睛里，这迷恋显得格格不入、危险，而且诱人。  
“你爱的那些人，他们抛弃了你吗？Barry，所以你想到我这里，你的敌人这里来寻找慰藉？”  
“住嘴。”  
“你瞧，你的心思总是那么容易被我看透。”  
Barry右手举起，抖动起来。  
“你不能，也不想杀我，Barry，告诉我，你来找我做什么？”  
“我会成为神，Eobard.”  
Eobard笑笑，说：“你没有。”  
Barry抓住Eobard的肩膀，让他的上半身离开地板，然后再狠狠把他摔在地面上。一声闷响，Eobard感到背部传来闷疼，他的眉毛皱了下。Barry裂开嘴笑起来，双手死死按住Eobard的肩膀。像是看着猎物，看着大餐，看着珍宝，看着祭品：他的爱和恨。  
“我来这里，让你，Harrions Wells, Eobard Thawne在高潮中求乞求我。”  
“对此，我表示怀疑。”  
“你并不知道我经历了什么。”  
“我依然表示怀疑，Barry，但是你现在的眼神，让我非常想狠狠地操你。  
“那是我的台词。”

***  


> 你在寻找幸福吗?  
>  你在找更好的吗?  
>  你是否曾感到空虚?  
>  你害怕它会一直持续下去吗?  
>  不要放弃，不要放弃。[2]

在Dr.wells，Eobard死后Barry尝试过寻找慰藉。他的生命中有许多的支柱，在最重要的那一个崩坏后，他的心中出现了黑洞。他在Harry身上找到过，在朋友的关爱中找到过，在iris怀里找到过。他知道,自己在抓住过去仅有的一切，从未走进新的关系中。iris死后，他躲进了时间穹顶。勉强让他内心黑洞不再扩大支柱们一个一个崩塌。他不知道想在这里寻找什么。Dr.wells留下了十五年的监控画面，他看着过去的自己——Eobard眼中的自己，他一直在他注视下成长，在他注视下成为了闪电侠。  
Barry将要做的事情：回到更早之前，抛弃Barry这个名字，让Savtiar隐藏在历史中。他会成为神——神不会有爱，也就不会有痛苦，只要有恨就足够了。他需要一个人见证他出发前的这一刻。他把Eobard放在床上，撕掉他的衣服。  
神速力不稳定Eobard并非不能反抗。反抗的理由是什么？他想不到。前一天还和这个时间线明亮善良的Barry在星际实验室里做爱，今天就遇到这个一身黑想要成为神的Barry要干他。时间、因果就是这么奇妙。Barry拿住能量抑制手铐，铐住了Eobard的双手，压制他的双手越过头顶，用另外的链子将他固定在壁灯上。  
“你可不能太用力拉扯。壁灯如果掉下来，我会带你去别的地方，尝试更多的工具。”Barry说完，脱掉了上衣，更多伤疤露了出来。  
“你的自愈能力呢？”Eobard问，语气里泄漏出了关心，如同平日里Dr.wells对Barry的关心那样。  
“我特地留着它们。”  
“怎样做到的？”  
“你不需要知道。你只需要喜欢它们。”Barry脱掉了裤子。俯下身去挑逗床上的人——Dr.wells，他虚假的导师；Eobard，他永恒的敌人。  
他亲吻着这张脸，眼角的皱纹，眉间的隐忍，柔软的嘴唇，湿润的舌头，滚动的喉头，锁骨的凹陷，胸口的乳头，腹部的肌肉，腿间的阴茎。他熟悉这身体的性感带，知道怎么的动作能得到怎样的反应。舔他的龟头，Barry会得到一个深邃低沉的尾音。撸动柱体时，Barry会看到他扬起的脖子，那知道那个弧度，了解下巴和脖子的绷紧的皮肤。他能看到血管，能看到欲望和生命，得到一个悠长上扬的回音。Barry把手掌盖在上面，他能感受到震动的声带和跳动的脉搏。他脑中浮现第一次进入这个人的身体的画面，和第一被他插入的画面。 他撸着他的阴茎，让手中炙热的硬物喷射出来。满足的叹息。不满的欲望。他摸了摸精液，涂在Dr.wells的后穴口，他没有心情用安全套和润滑油。他一次插了两根手指进去，在里面抽擦了一阵。  
“Barry.”Dr.wells喊里一声，抬起头，目光和Barry交汇的同时他已感觉到Barry的阴茎抵在的穴口，蓄势待发。他在Barry的眼睛看到更多的不是兴奋，而掌控的快乐。一眨眼，那根硬物就插了进来。他忍不住低吼一声，撕裂的疼痛让他捏住了手指，手指掐进掌心的肉里。绑在壁灯上的链子晃动着。Dr.wells和Barry曾经的性爱，Dr.wells大多是进入方。但现在身下并没有多少快感，一点精液不够润滑，这种粗暴的交媾更像是一种折磨，对两个人来说都是。裂口渗出血，紧绷的身体让挺入变得困难。  
但Barry并不想停下。他不能停下。疼痛不算什么。他会结束一切的痛苦。他大力分开Dr.wells的双腿，开始不顾一切地开始撞击，在他肠道里横冲直撞，像是要碾碎一切阻碍，像是要把所有的疼痛，所有的怒意，所有的恨意都传递给身下的人。是这个人让开始了一切，毁了他，创造了他。他要听到更多他的声音，更多在情欲和痛苦里挣扎的无法自已的动作。  
Barry折起Eobard左腿，让对方的膝盖贴在自己右边的伤疤上。发烫的皮肤上粘着汗水。他插得更深了，被身下的人咬住，Barry念着：“Dr.wells，看着我……”  
“操……你得……”Eobard说不出一句完整的话。他目不转睛地看着Barry，扭曲的面容，扭曲的表情，像极了他所憎恨的Barry。Barry捏住他的脸颊，嘴巴发出了更多的呻吟。Dr.wells的呻吟追逐着Barry的抽插，Barry舔着嘴唇，身体里的硬物涨大了一些，他托起对方的腰，往里面挺，说：“更快。”  
神速力不是用在做爱上的。  
但他们用过不止一次。换着昏厥，换着被操到发不出声音。求着另一个人慢一点，慢一点，多一点，再重一点。感觉身体被分成了几个部分，折叠后被拆开。疯狂跳动的心脏要爆炸，身体滚烫，仿佛就要溶解在闪电里，溶解在时间里。  
“……Barry，停下……”  
Barry把Dr.wells两条腿折成M型，用绳子绑住膝盖上下，让它们保持这个姿势。然后他停下了。看着他们交合的部位，周围有红白两种液体。两个人都喘着气。片刻，Eobard才调整好呼吸，说：“你想杀了我吗？”  
“我想，”Barry说，他稍微从Dr.wells都身体里退出一点，穴口的肉向外翻了一点点，而身下的人却挺了挺腰。手铐发出清脆的金属撞击声，壁灯晃了晃。“我想杀的人多了……”Barry捏住Dr.wells的下巴，鼻尖挨着他的鼻尖，呼吸着从对方嘴里吐出的气，眼睛刻着彼此的脸，伤疤发出愉快的笑声。  
“但，现在这个名单里没有你，Dr.wells.”  
“叫我Eobard.”  
Barry知道他的结局。在Eobard的时间线上，他回家的计划终将失败。  
Eobard知道他的结局。在Savtiar的时间线上，他成神的计划终将失败。  
床头柜的手机响起，来电者Barry Allen，这里的Barry Allen.  
一声哼笑。Barry记得今天，他特地选择回到这天，因为这天他踟蹰了很久，想和Dr.wells谈谈他们的关系是炮友还是恋人？  
“你的男朋友来电了，Dr.wells.”Barry说着，一手刺激着Eobard的阴茎，让疲软的性器站立起来。Eobard难耐地扭了下腰，嗯了一声。  
“接还是不接？”Barry盖住他的嘴唇，问他。Eobard没法回答。  
“我想，你最好明天再打过去，我记得你是第二天才决定当我的男朋友，明天晚上把他操到下不了床。”  
铃声未停。  
Barry开怀大笑，笑声让人毛骨悚然。他不理会铃声，开始慢慢继续抽动。他撬开了Dr.wells的嘴唇，将中指和食指伸了进去，喉咙里进出的节奏和下面相同。猛地，Eobard咬住Barry的手指，血腥味在嘴里扩散开，嘴角留下的唾液里夹杂了Barry的血。血腥味刺激着两个人。Barry身上的伤疤隐隐作疼，刺痛。他停住了，晃了下脖子，仰起头，左手贴在自己右脸的伤疤上。Barry抚摸着伤疤，从脸颊到脖子到胸前，然后在伤疤的尾处停止。一层薄薄的汗水浮现在Barry身上，在橙色的壁灯下，Barry的皮肤像是涂上了油脂，他像是被时间和黑暗侵蚀的一尊雕像。精瘦但强大、残缺但美丽，危险但诱人，Eobard睁大了眼睛，想要咽一口口水。Barry敏锐地发掘了Eobard的心思，食指和中指向上旋转了45度，指腹刺激着Eobard的上口腔壁，无法咽下的唾液溢了出来。  
铃声还在继续。  
Barry想到那天自己给Dr.wells打电话时的情景。忐忑不安地坐在床上。手机插上了耳机，免提，看着屏幕上Dr.wells的字样陷入了各种推测和想象：是否做成恋人，如果Dr.wells同意了，他们什么时候告诉其他人？一周年纪念日的时候买什么礼物送给对方？他记得电话没有打通，纠结一番后，他决定第二天亲口去问Dr.wells.Barry现在才明白了为何Dr.wells没有接他的电话。他又笑起来，露出了门牙。记忆与眼前的情况形成鲜明的对比。那个稚嫩，不知道背叛是何滋味的Barry的爱——是他恨的土壤。

> 我不想要你的幸福。  
>  我不需要你的幸福。  
>  所以永远不要给我快乐。[3]

铃声终于停了。转入了语音留言。  
Barry继续身下的抽插，加速。中途，手指离开Eobard的嘴，而他的双唇只能发出无意义的音节。蓝色和绿色的眼睛映射着彼此的杀意和恨意，除了对方什么也看不见。

> 每一秒都像是一生。  
>  每一秒都更接近神。  
>  这感觉比爱更好。[4] 

脑中的烟花变成白光，灵魂仿佛被电击过。一同在神速力里醒来，再回到床上。Eobard的手腕不知道在什么时候破了皮。壁灯差一点掉了下来。

***  
午夜时，壁灯还是掉了下来，差点砸到Eobard的头上，Barry接住了灯，在离Dr.wells的额头只有一厘米的距离完美的解决了危机。右手托住了那盏白色圆形壁灯。Barry嘴角挑起一抹笑，看着Eobard，同时使劲灯砸在床边的地上，碎裂的声音被地毯吸收了部分。  
房间里失去了光源。但并非完全无光，Barry的眼睛里神速力闪烁着金色的光芒。Eobard总能在床上看到这熟悉的金色电流。他想着Barry也会常常看到他赤红的眼睛。  
“灯掉了，按照之前说的，我要带你去另外一个地方。”Barry把Eobard带到了一个废弃的工厂。Eobard见到了一套银灰色的金属张开双臂，两只手臂被锁链吊起，战衣催着头，像是在等待受刑。Eobard见过这套战服，在未来，Savtiar穿着这身战衣奔跑时产生蓝色的闪电。  
Eobard清楚这个破碎的Barry不是他的Barry。做爱的手法和他的Barry差相差甚多。这个Barry残暴，愤恨，想要把承受的痛苦用相同的方法倾注在他人身上。Barry把锁链用在了他的身上，双手展开，像盔甲一样被吊起。Eobard看着不远处等待着主人进入的Savtiar的战衣，他忽然想念打电话给他的Barry，想要确认他们的关系，毕竟，离他回去之日还有些许时日。这时，他的手忽然被拉得更高，他的腿离开了地面，背贴着墙。Barry抬起他的腿，让Eobard的两条腿缠在自己腰部。Barry托着Eobard的臀部，再次进入了对方的身体。而后如酷刑的交媾让Eobard几近昏厥。  
在Eobard神志不清的时候，Barry拽住他的头发，强迫他抬起头。他愉悦地看着Dr.wells漂亮的蓝色眼睛上笼罩的迷雾，依然迷人，像是从宇宙中凝视着地球。  
“你不能，改变时间线…”  
“我很清楚我在做什么。”Barry说，“这是你教给我的，Dr.wells，Eobard，做好计划，写好剧本，每一步都经过精心策划，每一步都在算计之中。为了目标不折手段，除了目标以外的东西全都不重要。最重要的是自己的存在，我说的对吗？”  
“Barry.”Eobard的嗓音沙哑了。被那么强烈的恨意凝视，如同凝视自己的过去。他在Barry脸上寻找着矛盾的地方——不应该是疑问句。Savtiar在开启复仇和新生之旅时却选择来找Dr.wells，这个将会成为Savtiar的Barry并没有完全堕入万劫不复的深渊，但只差一步。掐灭这一步，企图从Dr.wells身上得到肯定的希望。一步坠入地狱，返回的过程将是无比艰辛和漫长，甚至可能再也无法返回。  
“正是如此。”Eobard说，“并不重要，Barry，我从未爱过你。你们对我而言都只是工具，和你上床，说我爱你都只是我计划的一部分。”  
Savtiar知道Eobard结局，被时间抹杀。  
但Eobard认为闪点一定会出现，他就一定能回到属于自己的时代。  
Barry知道Savtiar的结局，被时间抹杀。  
但Savtiar认为只要杀死iris，他就一定会重生。  
Barry骂了一句，说：“你骗过我两次，记得吗？”  
“我还骗过我自己很多次，你觉得我现在是Eobard还是Harrison Wells？你认为我是更恨你还是更爱你？”  
现在必须同时保持沉默，隐藏失败的真相。天亮之前，回到各自的时间里。或者还有一种可能，说出对方的结局，改变时间线。当时间悖论找上他们，那么在这里的他们要么一同消失，要么只余一人……Eobard忆起来他和Barry第一次上床后做的梦：他被囚禁在这里，面对堕入黑暗的Barry，他留了下来，陪着他直到对方消失……而后他醒了，或者是那条时间线上的自己消失了。  
“让我回去，Barry，你会得到你想要的。”  
“那我呢？”  
“你得到了你想要的，Barry.”  
Barry咬破他的嘴唇。他解开了锁链，让Dr.wells，让Eobard的手抚摸着自己的伤疤，Barry被久违的热度贯穿身体时，差点哭出来，他很久很久没有哭过了，从伤口愈合的那天开始……他忍住了眼泪，之后就失去了流泪的冲动。他忘记了流泪的感觉，再也不需要这种感觉。  
神是不会感到痛苦的。Barry翻身，再次夺回主动权，当对方祈求他停下的时，这感觉从未如此好过。

> 我们不需廉价的救赎。  
>  我们不需要同情。  
>  每一秒都像是一生。  
>  每一秒都更接近神。  
>  这感觉比爱更好。[5]

***  
Eobard回到了自己的时间线。一周后的一个早上，他在星际实验室待了一宿，第二天早上他坐在摄像机前，说：“你好，Barry，如果你在屏幕前说明事情的发展已经失控了。我死了，过去十五年的努力都白费了。十五年，我意识到了，在栽培你的那些年里，我们从不是死敌，Barry，你不应该憎恨我，所有我会实现你最渴望的愿望。对我来说，这不重要，你不会永远真正快乐，Barry Allen，相信我，我了解你。[6]我……”  
“Dr.wells！我想和你谈谈提升速度的事，还有……”走廊外传来Barry的呼唤，Eobard立刻关掉了摄像机。重新戴上眼镜，在门口迎接他的Barry Allen。

Savtiar未再出现在Eobard剩余的时间线里。当Savtiar消失时，Eobard却还记得那天晚上发生的事情。当Eobard在被时间悖论抹杀时，他猛然在一片蓝色的光芒中看到了带着伤疤的Barry.

**“我恨你。”  
“我祈求你继续恨我。”**

 

Fin

 

注：[1][6]原剧台词  
[2][3][4][5]HURTS乐队歌词


End file.
